Warm Hearts
by RosieFire
Summary: -Set two years after breaking dawn- Seth Clearwater and Lily Ryan fall in love. Seth starts to act strange and aggressive, does it have something to do with being a werewolf? When Seth starts to act strangely dominate, will it ruin their relationship? Please read and review! Rated M because there will be intense kissing scenes and maybe even more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fan fic so go easy on me and please review! I hope you like this and excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes. **

I laughed at Seth's shout of protest as she beat him in Mario kart.

"Come on! How did you get so good at this?"

"Maybe you're just getting worse," I teased.

"Right," He muttered, "Want a soda?"

"Sure," I answered and followed him to the kitchen.

He opened his fridge and tossed her a coke, and Jake opened the door behind them.

"Hey!" He said and Seth and he did their werewolf handshake thing.

"What are you doing here?" Seth asked smiling.

Jake nodded in my direction, "How is it going, Lily?"

"It's going." I answer.

"I came to invite you to Renesmee's birthday party."

"Sweet," Seth said, "How old is she turning again?"

"Well, two but we are calling it her tenth."

I nodded, I was familiar with Renesmee's odd ageing, in fact I was familiar with about everything werewolf and vampire. I had been told after Seth and I started to go out seriously, we'd been together for nearly four months.

He hadn't imprinted but he convinced everyone else to let him tell me what was going on, he did that about a month ago. I had kind of figured most of it out, my cousin was Quil, and had acted strangely and I suspected something was up, maybe not something as big as turning into a wolf, but something. Anyway, after Seth had told me, everything made so much more sense, and I was able to support Quil. (Though he hardly needed it, he was so happy about being a werewolf.)

"You're invited too if you want," Jacob said, nodding in my direction. I had been to the Cullen's house once before, when Seth went with Jacob for Bella's birthday and he had invited me.

"Yeah, that'd be great." I answered, even though I still was a little nervous around them, fearing that they might turn into blood thirty animals whenever I was near them. I wouldn't admit this to Seth, he loved the Cullen's, in fact he was often made fun of for it by the rest of the pack. I didn't mind them when I was with Seth and Jacob though; I knew they would protect me if necessary.

"So what have you been up too?" Seth asked, handing Jacob a soda.

"Nothing really, same old, same old," He answered, I knew that 'same old, same old' consisted of practically living at the Cullen's house to see Renesmee and occasionally going to visit the rest of the guys. The whole 'pack' thing had been kind of worthless since there was no threat but they all kept in touch and did the campfires and the stories still, I had been to lots of them with Seth.

"Nice," Seth said.

"What about you two?" Jacob asked, opening his soda, "Staying out of trouble?" He was teasing, but also not, he had sort of adopted Seth as his little brother. Leah had gone off to collage, it seemed she had just wanted to get away and despite her being a werewolf, she was doing well, much better then she was here.

Seth grinned, "Yeah, we're staying out of trouble."

Jacob nodded, "How's your mom?"

"Good, keeping busy with Wedding plans." The wedding was planned to be in two months, Charlie had proposed a year ago but they were keeping things slow.

"Yeah I've heard from Charlie." Jacob said, draining his soda. "Sorry I can't stay for long, but I've got to get going."

"Okay, see ya Jake," Seth answered

"See you tomorrow at the party, it's going to be at five and if you wouldn't mind, bring a present." Jake said, turning towards the door,

"Alright, bye," Seth said waving to him,

"Bye," I say.

I heard the sound of his motorcycle speeding down the road as Jacob left.

"I'd better get going too." I say,

He pulls his puppy eyes, "You have too? I really wanted to kick some butt on Mario Kart."

I laugh and kiss him, "I'm sorry but you're going to have to wait for me to kick your butt."

"Fine," He says, "Pick you up around three tomorrow? And then we can grab a present and head to the party."

"Sounds good," I answer and walk out the door.

He leans against the door frame, watching me head to my car, "You sure you don't want me to drive you?"

"No," I say and smile, "We'd get distracted and I'd never get home."

He sighs "Fair enough, see you tomorrow."

"Bye," I say and drive away from his house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I shove through my clothes, looking for anything that looks cute. I pull out a long sleeve shirt, "Uggh," I say to myself, how was I supposed to know if this was a casual birthday, or if I should dress up. With the Cullens you never know, Bella would probably prefer something quiet but if her sister, Alice, was throwing the party, well, things could be very fancy.

It was November, so the weather would be cold, finally I decided on a white summer dress with black tights, boots, and a black sweater. I curl the ends of my long, light brown hair, and stare into my hazel eyes. "Well, I hope I'm not over or under dressed." I mutter and sit at the edge of my bed, fiddling with the leather cord necklace Seth gave me; it had a wooden carved pendant of a lily on it. I hear the sound of his truck in the driveway and hurry downstairs.

"Bye mom!" I call and race out the door. He is just getting out of his truck when he sees me.

"Hey," He says, catching me at the waist and pulling me into a kiss, and warming me up by his constantly warm body.

"Hi," I say when we're finished; I then take note of what he is wearing: Nice jeans, and a dark blue dress shirt, with his black sweatshirt unzipped. We seemed to have dressed the same, either way, fancy or casual; I think we'd be okay.

"Let's go," He says and opens my door. I get in, and he shuts the door and walks over to his side and gets in, he is very gentleman like that.

"Where are we getting the present?" I ask as we pull out of my driveway.

"I'm not sure, what do little girls like?" He asks,

"Uh, I don't know, you should probably stop at a toy store and we'll have a look around."

"Okay," He says and drives to the nearest toy store.

Two hours later, we pull up into the Cullen's driveway. I can hear music playing, a piano, in the house. We had decided on a friendship bracelet kit, because that seemed appropriate for her. We get out of the car and Seth takes my hand as we walk to the door, Seth reaches for the handle but it is opened by a bouncy Alice.

"Seth! Lily! So glad you two could make it!" She smiles and takes the wrapped present from my hands "Come in, come in!" The house is incredible; streamers, balloons, confetti, and that sort of thing are all over. Mostly in the purple and I decide that must be Renesmee's favorite color. Alice leads us to the living room, which had so many party decorations it looks like someone had splashed the room with purple balloons and streamers.

Edward is playing the piano, Bella is laughing at some thing Rosalie just said, Jasper is sitting on the couch watching, Emett, Esme, and Carlisle are talking, and Jacob and Renesmee are playing so sort if game with a balloon. Alice plops our present on a already quiet large pile of gifts and smiles,

"Take a seat, Sue and Charlie should be here any minute now and then we'll start the party."

We take a seat next to Bella and to my relief my outfit fits right in with the rest.

"Hey guys," Bella says and squeezes Seth's knee, now that I think about it, Seth is a kid brother to about everyone.

"How have you been Lily?" She asks.

"I'm good," I answer but I am feeling just slightly nervous in a room full of vampires. I also feel a little self conscious of my small frame compared to Bella's sleek and beautiful one, Rosilie's perfectly rounded one, and Esme's soft and curvy one, and Alice's small and pretty one.

Alice jumps up, "I'll get it!" though no doorbell had rung; I assumed Alice had heard Charlie and Sue pull up. Sure enough, a few minutes later Sue and Charlie enter, bearing the largest gift out of them all.

"Where is the birthday girl?" Charlie asks,

"Grandpa!" Renesmee yells and jumps into Charlie's arms.

"Hey, sweetheart." He says, pulling her into a tight embrace.

I smile, and Renesmee begins to tell him all about her day and how Esme made cake and she helped decorate. Soon the party is in full swing and drinks are passed around (Too the adults) as we play the classic pin the tail on the donkey, where the vampires pretend to miss the donkey, because I was sure they could all find the place where it goes easily. Again, I get slightly nervous at the thought of their super good reflexives. When thinking this Edward turns to me,

"You don't need to be afraid," He said, his intense amber eyes looking at me, "We haven't hurt a human in years."

I blush and remember Edward can read thoughts, "Err, yeah I know." I say, I feel all the vampires' eyes on me and I gulp, hating the attention.

Seth puts an arm around me and pulls me to him, "You're good, don't worry about it." He says and laughs as Charlie misses the donkey completely. When everyone had gone, Alice hands out the prize to the winner, who was Sue, and the prize is a small beaded bracelet. It fits Sue's wrist and style perfectly and I wonder if Alice "saw" that she would win.

Next we ate cake, or Charlie, Sue, Jacob, Seth, Renesmee, and me do, and I don't think Renesmee cared that much for it but she ate it anyway.

After cake, Renesmee squealed for presents, so Alice set them on the floor, and Renesmee sat amongst them. She tore of paper and smiled whenever she saw what was inside, Charlie's large present actually ended up being a bike, just in a box. Renesmee was very happy with me and Seth's gift and insisted she was going to make a bracelet for everybody.

We all sat around while Renesmee played with her gifts, Seth dozed on the couch with me cuddled against him. Charlie and Sue were talking quietly in the corner and Esme and Carlisle has gone to do dishes. Bella and Edward were sitting on the couch watching their daughter play, so were Jasper and Alice. Emmet and Rosalie had disappeared somewhere, and Jacob was (Too much of Seth's amusement, before he fell asleep) making friendship bracelets with Renesmee. Renesmee came up to me and proudly showed me a blue and green knotted bracelet; it was a little rough but good all the same.

"Here," She said and tied it on my wrist for me.

"Thanks, it's very pretty," I tell her.

"I made a matching one for Seth," She showed me an identical bracelet, "But he's asleep."

"I'll wake him," I say and gently rub his arm. "Seth, wake up, Seth."

His eyes flutter open and seeing Renesmee, he grins, "What did I miss?"

"Nothing really," Renesmee replies, "I made you two matching bracelets." She shows him his bracelet.

"Very nice, all my friends are going to be jealous!" He says holding his arm out so she could tie it on his wrist.  
She giggles softly, "There, now you match." She put our wrist together and compared them.

Bella comes up behind her, "You did a great job," she puts a hand on Renesmee's shoulder.

"Thanks, I'm going to make one for Grandpa and Sue next." And she ran off back to Jacob who was cutting strings for their next bracelet.

Seth stretched and yawned, "You ready to head back?"

I checked my watch 8:30. "Yeah, we'd better, it's going to take an hour to get home and my curfew is ten."

"Okay," He stood up and I stood up with him. "We're going to get going,"

"So early?" Renesmee asked,

"Yeah, but it's pretty late for us and we have got a long drive home," Seth replied. "But I'm sure we'll see you soon." I say.

"Okay," Renesmee agrees,

"What do you say Renesmee?" Bella asked.

"Oh! Thank you for coming," Renesmee says and gives us each a quick hug before running to the table and grabbing to gift bags. "This one's for you," She said handing me one with my name on it. "And this one's for you." She handed Seth one.

"Thank you for inviting us, and for the gift bag." I say,

"Bye!" Me and Seth wave to everyone and get farewells in return before being led out by Alice.

"Have a nice night!" She says, "Drive safe,"

"You too," We answer.

I shiver in the cold air and Seth wraps a warm arm around me as we walk to his car.

"Sorry I fell asleep, that cake just did it for me,"

"It's okay, I didn't mind." I say as we back out of the Cullens driveway. "They are nice."

"Yeah," He says, "But you were nervous when we first arrived."

I shrug, "I know, I can't help it, they haven't hurt anybody but," I shiver as I imagine them as monsters.

He squeezes my knee, "You'll get over it. They are not going to hurt you."

I nod and rest my head against the seat. He smiles softly and turns up the radio, we drive the rest of the way mostly in silence. I nearly fall asleep but shake my sleepiness off as we drive up into me driveway.

He stops in front of my house and I unbuckle and open the door, "Goodnight!"

"Wait! That is all I get for a goodbye?"

I grin and shut the door and slide over to him, "Of course not," He smiles against my mouth as I kiss him, and he pulls me closer, cocooning me in his warmth, deepening our kiss. His fingers twist in my hair, his other hand on my back. I pull away, trying to focus on the fact that I was in my driveway and I needed to go. He made a sound of protest at me leaving his lips.

"I'm sorry, but I really should go." I say, even though I would love to stay with him longer.

"Okay," He sighs, "See you at school, do you want a ride?"

"Sure, see you!" I kiss him quickly and step out of his car and wave as he backs out of my driveway. I rush inside; it was cold without Seth with me. I open the door and go to Mom's bedroom,

"Mom?" I ask and open her door. She is on her bed, reading. "Hey," I say.

"Hello honey how was the party?"

"Good mom, really good"

"Oh good, I always thought those Cullens were nice people."

"Yeah, they are." I say, "Mom, I'm going to head to bed."

"Okay, goodnight."

"Goodnight Mom." I say and go to my bedroom up the stairs.

I go into my room and shut the door. I change into some boxer shorts and a T-shirt, already dreading having to go to school tomorrow. I check my phone only to see Seth has texted me:

_Just letting you know that I made it home safe._

_**Okay, I was totally worried because it's not like you have super healing capabilities or anything. **_I reply,

_Exactly, wouldn't it be cool if I did? I mean I'd be like a werewolf!_

_**Come on Seth; don't be ridiculous, there is no such thing as werewolves or vampires or half vampires or anything of the sort. **_

_I know :(_

I can't help but to giggle a bit at our sarcastic conversation.

_**Good, if there were werewolves, let me just say, I definitely wouldn't be dating a scrawny human like you. **_

_Ouch, that hurts, what if I told you I was a- this is going to sound strange. _

_**Go on,**_

_Okay, what if I told you I was a-a Belieber. _

_**No! No way! I don't believe you, what is this? Some kind of joke?**_

_I'm sorry, I can't hold character._

_**A belieber, you're-you're an animal! **_

_Stop please, I'm laughing too hard._

_**How could you keep this from me?**_

_Please, I'm dying._

_**I love, I loved a monster!**_

_My god, I'm sorry for even starting this._

_**You should be, I'm sorry but I have to go, I don't even know what to say right now. **_

_Wait for reals?_

I wait a few seconds.

_Really? This is how you're going to end our night._

I stifle a laugh as his next text comes through

_Well that's just cruel…_

I sigh and text him back

_**I guess I'm not ready to let go of you just yet, we can figure this out.**_

_Thank god, you're back. Have I mentioned I love you?_

_**Maybe once or twice. I really should go to bed now though**_

_If you insist, I suppose I should too._

_**We should**_

_Yes_

_**Yes**_

_Yes_

_**Okay! I love you 'night**_

_Night, love you too. See ya tomorrow._

I climb into bed, and go to sleep.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and thank you if you read this!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I wake to the sound of snoring and movement, I open my eyes, momentarily confused. I smile at Seth's sleeping face, we had got back from school, went to his house, and played video games until I dozed off, I guess he did too. I shift, and try not to wake him and it's usually hard to do but his eyes flutter open and he smiles at me.

"Afternoon," He says,

"Hey, I guess you fell asleep too."

"Yeah, looking at you sleeping made me tired."

"You're always tired." I retort.

"True," He mutters and sits up, closer to me.

His phone starts to ring, lighting up his pocket, he answers it, "Mom?-Okay sounds good-okay mom thanks"

"What did she need?" I ask,

"She is just letting me know that she won't be home until late tonight."

"Oh,"

"Yeah, says Charlie is taking her out and there is oven pizza for dinner."

"Nice," I say

"You want to stay for dinner?"

"How could I pass up pizza?" I ask, grinning,

"Great, you hungry now?" he replies

"If you are," I say

"I always am."

He gets up to put the pizza in the oven and I stay, texting my mom to let her know I am staying for dinner. After a few minutes, Seth walks back in and looks odd around the room.

"You okay?" I ask,

"Um, yeah" He says and sits down,

"You sure?" I ask because he still looks weird.

"Well, are you wearing perfume?"

"Uh, no," I say, suddenly worried I smell bad. "Does something smell weird?"

"No not really, I don't mind it actually." He says,

"What does it smell like?" I ask, sniffing the air, wondering what he smelled.

He smiled, "It smells like you, very strongly, everywhere." He waved his hands "But it's nice."

"Oh," I say, a little confused but complimented all the same. "You think it's a werewolf thing?"

"Probably but I've never noticed it before, I mean it is very strong right now." With that he leans down close to me causing my heart to start beating quickly as he kissed me slowly. His mouth grows stronger against mine, warmer and faster and soon we are gasping for breath, and he has buried his face in my neck, kissing slightly. "You smell really nice." He says, finding my lips again and kissing me just as hard as before, his hand sliding up and down my back and pushing me further into the pillows on the couch.

His hands slide under my shirt sending me tingling wherever his warm hands go. It was sort of odd though, Seth wasn't usually this bold, I mean it was nothing we hadn't done but things generally went a lot slower then this. I sigh into his ear as he kisses my neck and a timer goes off in the kitchen.

I laugh lightly, "I think the pizza's ready,"

"Yeah," He agrees, "I'll get it," He goes into the kitchen hesitantly and I sit back up, soon he brings a warm plate of pizza on it.

"Thanks," I say taking it from him.

"Sure," He says and turns on the TV, "Want to watch something?"

I shrug and he flips the channels before giving up and turning it back off.

We finish eating, me eating two slices and Seth eating the rest, I help him clean up and hand him dishes to dry. I hand him the last dish and he dries it and puts it away before pulling me close.

"What are you doing?" I ask, half joking

"I'm going to kiss you," He says and we begin, this time, I stop him before we get too far.

"I need to go home." I say, pulling away from him.

"Why?"

"You know why, school." I say smiling.

"Please stay, we can be late tomorrow together."

"I have no doubt that you would do that," I say, "But I think we should arrive on time for school tomorrow."

"Please," He says again, his whine almost dog-like.

I give him a small sweet kiss, "Good-night."

He groans, "If you insist, good night,"

I smile and wave goodbye before walking out the door.

**Thank you for reading! I hope ya likes it! PLEASE review! Something is going on with Seth, could ya tell? Anyway, review!**


End file.
